riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Floodstain
Floodstain are a stoner rock band, active on and off since 2000. Fronted by Boy Overheid (aka Jozz), Floodstain's beginnings were initially in Holland but eventually Jozz would travel to Belgium before settling in Spain while the sole original member in the band. Details on their history are as fuzzy as their stoner sound, with many members coming and going at unknown times. Ultimately their sound is that of a stoner rock base in a similar vein to Clutch, Fu Manchu or Down. History Floodstain initially started as a band named Between in the late 1990s as a band "trying to feel their sound out". In 2000, the band settled on Floodstain in Hellevoetsluis, the initial members being Jozz, his brother Johnny Spitfire, bassist Stefan Nederpeldt and guest vocalist Leonie. The band would initially release a demo entitled Slaves To Cruise Control before releasing their debut album Get It On the next year. Nederpeldt would leave the group not long after the release due to creative differences. The band would gig frequently though members would come and go. At some point, Jozz would move to Belgium and eventually settle in L'Alfàs del Pi, Spain. In 2005 the band followed up with a second album in Take A Ride. Once settling in Spain, Jozz would work with new members in Bobysan and Vesso as work began on a third record. Dreams Make Monsters saw release in December 2007. With mastering by Billy Anderson, the band would follow up with a fourth album in Slaves to the Self-Feeding Machine in late 2010, with the band touring France, Holland, Belgium, Germany, UK and Spain frequently in support. Following a string of four European tours, the band would have conflicts with drummer Vesso and take a break, with Senen as the initial replacement before settling on drummer Pablo Doom in October 2014. The band would play a string of shows in 2015 but by 2016, Pablo would join the military. By 2016, the band had gone on a hiatus, mainly Jozz and Bobysan concentrating on their other band Blues Weiser (A stoner blues band). Discography * Slaves To Cruise Control (Demo) (2000?) * Get It On (Album) (2001) * Take A Ride (Album) (2005) * Dreams Make Monsters (Album) (2007) * Slave To The Self-Feeding Machine (Album) (2010) * RIDE TO RUIN Recorded but unreleased (2012 * Demos + B-Sides Volume 1 (Compilation) (2014) * SATANIC AMPCRAFTS '''(Album) (Sept-Okt 2019) Members Current Lineup * '''Jozz - Guitar, Vocals (2000 - Present) * Bobysan - Bass (2009 - Present) * Pablo Doom - Drums (2014 - Present) Past Members * Stefan v. Nederpelt - Bass (2000 - 2001) * Leonie - backing Vocals (2000 - 2001) * Johnny Spitfire - Drums (2000 - 2005) * Alex van der Tang - Bass (Unknown Time Period) * Roeland Veraart - Bass (2006-2008) * Sara - Bass (Unknown Time Period) * Walter 808 - Drums (2001 - 2007) * Diam - Drums (2007-2008) * Nick - Drums (2008) * Jeff - Guitar (2006-2008) * Monos- Guitar (2010-2011) * Vesso - Drums (2009 - 2013) External Links *Facebook *Bandcamp *MySpace *Drummer in the army *Article *Article *Start of Blues Weiser *Blogspot References Category:Band Category:Hellevoetsluis Category:South Holland Category:Netherlands Category:L'Alfàs del Pi Category:Spain Category:Stoner Rock